Talk:Artie Antlers
Better Image of Original Animatronic While I was looking up info to add onto this wiki, I came across the Artie Antlers article on ShowBizPizza.com and I found an image of Artie Antlers original animatronic that was clearer in quality than the picture used on this wiki. The photo was also in color instead of black and white. Could someone please put this image on the article? A link to the image is in the link below me. http://www.showbizpizza.com/ptp/characters/artie-original.jpg - An image of Artie Antler's original animatronic with a black nose in color. -- 12:45, February 15, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Consider it done. Santademon (talk) 07:59, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, Santademon! -- 13:10, February 16, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Attempted Artie Retrofits/Edit Request 3/27/2016 According to ShowBizPizza.com, after Artie Antlers was discontinued in favor of B.B. Bubbles, aspects of Artie Antlers were used in ideas for new retrofits. Two examples include a Davy Crockett style retrofit for Artie and a lumberjack character that was a retrofit from The King. However, neither designs were materialized past the concept art stage. Both of those concept arts were created by Kathy Hop. Is it alright if this information gets added to the article? I also have links to the two images of the concept art. http://www.showbizpizza.com/ptp/characters/artie-conceptart1.jpg - Artie as a Davy Crockett style character. http://www.showbizpizza.com/ptp/characters/artie-conceptart2.jpg - Artie as a lumberjack. -- 11:50, March 27, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian I've just added the info regarding the concept art of Artie Antlers after his retirement! Ironically enough, that was my first edit where I put a like for a source on an article rather than a talk page. -- 14:50, July 29, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Jim Cunningham Article/Edit Request 9/9/2016 Could an article about Artie Antlers voice actor Jim Cunningham be created? Since he was a voice actor for Pizza Time Theatre, it would make sence for an article about him to be made. -- 12:25, September 9, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian It wouldn't make much sense, considering we have next to no info about the guy. In fact, I'm considering the deletion of some of the other voice actor pages. Since they either have very little content, or a lot of content that is outside the wikis project scope. Santademon (talk) 02:22, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :I think it would a pretty dumb idea if you delete the voice actor articles that have lots of info on them. It doesn't matter if the article lists other characters outside of this wiki's subjects (CEC, the Rock-afire, CEI), lots of voice actors have voiced tons of characters over the years. As for voice actors with hardly any info on them, I guess you can either delete them, put them on an article listing all the voice actors, or find more info about them. -- 11:45, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::I'm not just talking about characters. I'm talking about entire articles of info that have nothing to do with ShowBiz or CEC. Santademon (talk) 20:03, September 10, 2016 (UTC)